


Focus

by calie15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: Finding themselves trapped, Isaac has to find something to focus on to maintain his control.





	Focus

“This is inconvenient,” Lydia said as she took out her phone and began texting Scott. “Getting locked in a closet…” she muttered to herself in embarrassment. “With a metal door,” she added with a shake of her head And slipped her phone back into her purse as turned to Isaac. “And getting stuck with you-.” She stopped, the jab dying on the tip of her tongue when she found Isaac on his knees and bent, arms covering his head. “Isaac?” The boy looked up with wife yellow eyes staring at her. Lydia too a step back, shocked by his sudden change.

“I need to get out,” he gasped dropped his head and squeezing his eyes shut, trying to forget where he was. It was just like he used to do, close his eyes and imagine being anywhere but there. Never there. “I need to get out.” Panic set in though.

“I-.” But she wasn’t sure what to say, because here was no way out. It was easy to conclude that Isaac was on the onset of a panic attack. A panic attack which left him without any ability to control his wolf. Lydia didn’t want to find out what would happen if he lost control. She turned, prepared to yank on the door, scream, but she knew better. Lydia knew it wouldn’t help and her panic was more likely to set Isaac off then anything. Someone needed to be calm. Slowly, cautiously, she stepped forward. “Isaac,” she began gently.

He could hear the quick beat of her heart as she spoke, smell her fear. It made the wolf in him want to come out, attack. Her footsteps moved closer. Isaac fell to the floor and scrambled back trying to keep some distance between them, but there was nowhere to go. “Stay away.”

“Look, you’re fine. I promise,” she spoke, keeping her words soft and slow. “Scott will be here. He always comes. We’re in this together.” She took another step closer and could hear something guttural from him. With every breath he took he sounded more animal then man. Lydia released a shaky breath and slowly lowered herself to her knees in front of him.

Fear and danger, that’s all he felt. The other presence at his side made him look up and he snarled, warning it back. He’d kill it if got much closer, anything it took to protect himself.

Lydia gasped when she saw his eyes and elongated teeth. “It’s okay to be scared, but no one is going to hurt you.” She reached out slowly, touching her fingertips to his bare bicep.

He turned swiftly and looked at the hand on his arm. The touch was warm and soft. Not hard and cruel. Lydia. Isaac looked at her again and pulled his arm away before lowering his head, covering his ears and squeezing his eyes shut. “Get away,” he snarled. He heard her shuffle forward and then the feel of her hand on his shoulder. Isaac tried to get away, but there was no room, there was never any room.

“I’m here with you. You aren’t alone okay?” It should have felt weird, scooting closer to him, because you just didn’t invade people’s personal space like that. Especially people you weren’t really that close to. Except she may have been attracted to him, a bit. Lydia tried not to think about that as he looked up at her in fear. His eyes were still yellow, but his teeth were normal. Lifting her other hand she gently wrapped them around his wrists to pull his hands down. If possible, the pitiful look on his face made her like him even more. “Okay?”

Isaac nodded shakily, keeping his eyes trained on her. She smiled gently, so unlike the stuck up girl he knew, or thought he knew. There was a noise suddenly and he jerked his head to the side, looking around wildly. His own heart pounded in his ears.

Lydia jumped forward, pushing her body between his bent legs, grasped his face, and forced him to look at her again. “It the central air kicking on. That’s all.” But he was breathing fast again, looking around with wild, yellow eyes. “Isaac, don’t look at the room, don’t listen to the noises. I’m going to get you away from all of them, I swear. Okay?”  
Isaac forced himself to nod. “Okay,” he whispered.

Lydia sighed in response, allowing herself to calm down, at least a little. Without paying much attention she brushed her thumb over his cheek, a small caress, but a caress none the less. With danger averted Lydia felt the pull suddenly, a need to lean in. It wasn’t the time for that though. So she began to pull her arms away, but one of his hands shot up and grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

“Don’t,” he whispered desperately. It wasn’t until he felt panic at her pulling away did he realize she was the one keeping him grounded. “I-I need something to focus on.”

Lydia nodded shakily, caught off guard by his request. She couldn’t look at him though, because then she might risk doing something totally inappropriate. Instead she moved closer, slid her hands from his face to the back of his neck and wrapped her arms around him.

Isaac inhaled sharply at her sudden proximity. Her heart beat, scent, warmth…he was drowning in it. For a moment he sat there, frozen, unable to move. She smelled good, and she felt good and Isaac was drawn to that. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. Whatever held him back before was gone. He was operating strictly on instinct, drawn to the thing that could soothe him. For the first time he relaxed, sighing against her soft skin.

Lydia stared at the wall, mouth parted slightly as she held her breath, taken off guard by how things had suddenly changed between them. He needed this, a connection, and if it kept him from losing control she wouldn’t fight it. “What happened?”

Isaac blinked, drawn out of distraction by her voice. “What?”

“Do you want to tell me?”

Her question pulled him back down into that dark place and he shook his head into her neck. “You don’t have to pretend to care. You don’t want to know.”

His words were bitter and angry, even as he held her against him. His assumption hurt her, which was stupid, because they didn’t know each other that well. Lydia shouldn’t have really cared, and his words shouldn’t have really bothered her. “You don’t have to tell me, but you can.”

The knowledge that she probably didn’t really care made his body tense with anger. He breathed again, inhaling through his nose as he tried to calm himself.

“I’m sorry,” she spoke hesitantly, “I didn’t mean to get you more upset.”

Isaac’s senses were on over drive and he picked up on her spike in her fear, the increase in her heartbeat. Even so she slid her fingers into his hair, held him closer. “I don’t like small spaces,” he explained, his lips unintentionally brushing her neck as he spoke. “My father would lock me in a freezer.”

Lydia tried not to react to his words, to show her shock, but she inhaled sharply anyway. In her mind she imagined him, just two years ago, weak, not yet a werewolf, being forced into a small enclosed space, locked away by the one person who was supposed to care about him, protect him. Hadn’t Jackson mentioned something in passing about Isaac’s father hitting Isaac once? Something that she hadn’t really heard. He was dead now, killed. He was gone and poor Isaac was still suffering for it. “Well,” she began, swallowing as she fought to speak past the emotion, “he’s dead now. Probably the only decent thing Jackson did.”

At her last statement he laughed into her neck, caught off guard by the comment. The humor didn’t last long, and soon they were silent again, Isaac still clinging to her, hiding his face against her. There was that noise again, and he jumped, panic setting in. His eyes widened and he started into the darkened space behind Lydia.

“Shhhhh,” she whispered, sliding her hand to his back and up again, “it’s just the AC kicking off now.”

He closed his eyes again, determined to block it all out, and focused again on Lydia. Every sense was focused on her until that’s all he was aware of, the soft, comforting scent of her skin.

Lydia felt his lips move slightly, warm breath brush over her neck. Then he kissed her, so soft at first she wasn’t sure if he had really done it. Then he kissed her again. Lydia released a shaky breath, telling herself she needed to stop him, but unwilling to as he moved his lips up her neck.

He reached her ear, pressing his lips behind it and finding his nose buried in her red hair. She smelled good, felt good. He slid his hand, searching for more skin and finding it under her shirt.

“Isaac,” she said, trying to stop him. He stopped with his lips still pressed against her neck. Lydia could hear him panting. She pulled back, but his arms held tightly around her. “Isaac,” she said again, pulling her head back this time. He looked up at her, his eyes yellow still. This time there wasn’t fear in his eyes.

At that moment all Isaac knew was that she was the only thing keeping him sane. He focused on her, but focusing on Lydia, well, she was to pleasant to ignore. And he could sense it, smell her arousal. So he kissed her.

Lydia made a small sound of protest then she was clinging to him, pressing closer. This whole situation was wrong though. Lydia pulled back, shocked at the snarl that fell from his lips, and the look in his yellow eyes. Still no fear. There was annoyance though. “You’re not thinking clearly Isaac. Even I can see that.”

All he knew is what he wanted, what he needed. “I don’t care,” he said as he lifted a hand to the back of her head and kissed her again.

She tried to stop herself, tell herself they didn’t even like one another, but his tongue slipped into her mouth and she felt his hand on her knee, pulling it out so he could slip his in. Lydia wouldn’t help him along she told herself, but he dropped his other hand from her hair, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her other knee out so that she was now straddling him. Lydia whimpered into his mouth as he pulled her body against his, tugging her down to sit on his lap. There were so many things about this that were wrong, but god it felt so good for once to lose herself in someone she didn’t have to hide things from.

It was footsteps that made Isaac stop his assault. He pulled from her lips and stared passed her head, not really seeing. Lydia said his name, but he shook his head and she quitted. “Scott…..and Allison.”

Lydia sighed in relief, but she couldn’t help feel a bit disappointed. “Are you okay?”

He paused for a moment and looked around. His chest tightened and his breathing picked up.

“Hey,” Lydia said and tilted her head into his line of site. She leaned in kissing his lips. Nothing like the intense, deep kisses a moment ago. Just a simple press of the lips. “Stand up with me.”

Isaac breathed in deeply, attempting to calm himself, and nodded. They stood from the floor and her hand slid into his, holding it tightly. With his eyes still a wolf he stared down at her in the darkness. Isaac lifted his free hand and brushed some slightly errant strands down, feeling slightly foolish as he did so. “I-. It’s a mess.

"Oh,” Lydia realized with wide eyes and did her best to smooth if down and right her cloths. “This okay?”

He nodded, but when he realized she couldn’t see he responded. “Yea.” Moments later Scott opened the door.———

The next day Lydia felt a hand firm on her back and looked up to see Isaac. His blue eyes met hers and the corner of his mouth tipped up. Just as she opened her mouth to question him he shook his head. He stopped as they rounded a corner and gripped her waist as he looked around. Then suddenly he was opening a door and pushing her in. It wasn’t a closet. It was a copy room. Lydia turned and faced him with a raised eyebrow. “So,” she dropped her bag on the floor, “is this going to be a thing?”

“Maybe,” he stated and stepped forward to grab her hips and push her against the copy machine. There was no hesitancy on her part, not like he feared. She wrapped her arms around his neck and yanked his head down to her. Isaac leaned over and grasped her thighs, lifting her. She wrapped her legs around him and he turned to press her against the door. Isaac pulled away from her lips and found her neck, taking pleasure in the familiar scent.

“I can live with that,” Lydia said breathlessly as she dropped her head back against the door and let her eyes flutter shut.


End file.
